Puppeteer (Video Game)
Puppeteer (パペッティア) is a platformer game developed by SCE Japan Studio for the Playstation 3 It is directed by Gavin Moore; who served as lead animator on The Gateway, Forbidden Siren 2 and Siren: Blood Curse. The game was released worldwide on September 2013. It is playable in both traditional 2D and in 3D. Gavin Moore says Puppeteer plays better in 3D than other games because the camera doesn’t move and his team used a method of 3D that hasn’t resulted in a reduced frame-rate. Gameplay Puppeteer is a side-scrolling platformer in which players control a boy named Kutaro, who has been turned into a puppet and had his head torn off. Throughout the game, Kutaro is able to find various types of heads to substitute for his own, each with their own unique abilities, such as throwing bombs. Kutaro is armed with a pair of magical scissors named Calibrus. As well as serving as his main weapon, Kutaro can use the scissors to cut through and move along anything made out of paper or fabric, including effects such as bubbles and smoke that are made out of paper. The right analogue stick can be used to control Ying-Yang, a ghostly cat who can examine foreign objects and find new heads for Kutaro. Plot On dark moonlit nights, the maleficent Moon Bear King captures the souls of children to serve as puppet guards in his castle. One such unlucky boy, Kutaro, has his head ripped off and eaten while the rest of his body is cast away. However, finding a replacement head and allies, Kutaro steals the Moon Bear King's pair of magical scissors called Calibrus to help him on a harrowing adventure to regain his head and return home. Development On July 21, 2010, Sony filed a trademark titled Puppeteer. It has been speculated that it would be a game that would make use of the PlayStation Move technology in order to control the main character. Two years later, the trademark was later revealed to be indeed for a game with its official announcement at Gamescom 2012. In December 2012, Gavin Moore, the director of the video game, posted an entry on the European PlayStation Blog, stating that the video game is "Shaping up nicely, playing great and looking awesome. From January we will be polishing, refining and adding extra little details, to make the whole experience something fantastical and wonderful that PlayStation fans deserve. I will be in London for two weeks doing the Voice recordings in January, popping across to Budapest for the music recordings, then back to Japan with all my wonderful assets to shove them lovingly into the game. This is one of my favourite parts of game creation. Getting the final assets into the game really brings everything together." Pre-Order Theatrical Pack: Th ese powers are vital in Kutaro’s terrifying adventure. Without them, he will never be able to defeat the Moon Bear King and find his way home. I’d also like to tell you about our wonderful Theatrical Pack, which you can get by pre-ordering Puppeteer. It includes lots of special DLC goodies, such as: The Original Soundtrack of Puppeteer: By world-famous composer Patrick Doyle. Exclusive PSN Avatars: Kutaro, the Moon Witch, and the villain we all love to hate, the Moon Bear King Dynamic Custom Theme: Featuring hand-drawn concept art from all seven acts of Puppeteer. If you are lucky enough to be going to E3 this year, we would love for you to swing by the PlayStation booth and gets some hands on time with Puppeteer. Kutaro and his perils will be waiting for you.' ' You can also buy a Puppeteer With PS3 Slim Box at Wal-Mart, Toyrus and other store DLC Takahashi Meijin Puppeteer content: Allows you to play the Japanese demo version of the game along with a new puppet version of Takahashi Meijin. Which counts as a new head, with a new head action. Soundtrack *'Official Soundtrack' **Kutaro - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Moon Bear King - Puppeteer Soundtrack **The Moon Witch - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Pikarina - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Land, Already! - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Open The Gate - Puppeteer Soundtrack **It's A Traaaaap! - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Onward And Upward - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Woe Is Me - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Tea Party - Puppeteer Soundtrack **This Saturday Morning Cartoon Is Over! - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Monkey See, Monkey Do - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Fire The Long Tom! - Puppeteer Soundrack **Ahoy, Moby! - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Danger - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Slithering Scourges - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Across The Plains - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Horse And Bull - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Bullfight - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Hallowee Ville - Puppeteer Soundtrack **City In The Fog - Puppeteer Soundtrack **The Gateway To Earth - Puppeteer Soundrack **I'm Not Done With You Yet - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Stop That Monster! - Puppeteer Soundtrack **The Hero Of The Moon - Puppeteer Soundtrack *'Unofficial Soundtrack' **Magic Puppet Theater - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Act Selection - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Bonus Stage - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Head collection - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Storybook - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Calibrus - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Scene Curtain - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Horse Head - Puppeteer Soundtrack **The Four Champions - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Pikarina Saved - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Bamboo Forest - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Shrine Battle - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Gate Weaver - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Lake Cedrus - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Mother and Father Cedar - Puppeteer Soundtrack **General Snake - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Pirate Duel - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Lullaby - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Inside the Whale - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Robo Crab Battle - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Wild Waste Chase - Puppeteer Soundtrack **General Horse - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Desert Run - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Candy House - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Shadows in the Dark - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Haunted Graveyard - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Magic Show - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Across the Mean Moon Mountains - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Into the Volcano - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Space Chase - Puppeteer Soundtrack **The Sun - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Reclaiming Wax Wane - Puppeteer Soundtrack **The Moon Goddess Returns - Puppeteer Soundtrack **Back to Earth - Puppeteer Soundtrack **The End - Puppeteer Soundtrack Trivia *The game's been in development for at least three years; development was postponed so that the team could help work out the Video game: The Last Guardian. * The Moon Bear King ruled for the last three years, which is the same amount of years the game was made. Probably to represent the the three years Sony Japan and Gavin Moore were making it. *Peter Doyle, who composed The whole soundtrack, also did the soundtrack for movies such as Brave, or Thor. *There was a Japanese demo of the game that had Kutaro running up an altered version of the tower of tribulation, avoiding puppet children who were building the game and a peek at the Moon Bear King taking a shower, while Pikarina explained to the player about the game Puppeteer. it was exlusive to japan only. *The plot for Puppeteer follows that of the Monomyth (or hero's journey as it is more likely called), this consits of an everyman style hero being thrust into an adventure, overcoming the trials, and then returning home richer for the experience. Category:Video Games Category:Content